


Hotaru's Gamble

by RarityTime



Series: Roll or Die [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Casino Managers, Casino Visitors, Drinking, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gambling, Heavy Drinking, Idk if there will be plot in it or not, Innocence vs Sinners, Kinks, Rookie VS Pro, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityTime/pseuds/RarityTime
Summary: "What about the owner?" I asked, taking a drink of my Diet Coca Cola."Well, about the owner of this here casino... she ain't the nicest person. Basically good at anythin' but horse racing. Slot machines, eh, not her best, but she's better than I was, and I am pretty good at it. Roulette, she'll rock at it. Pool tables, she'll win, no bets taken. Dice and card games, need I say more? And don't even get me started on any type of poker with her. And you think she cheats, well, she don't. She may be mean, but she plays fairly and she don't condone cheatin' in this casino, either." Penny told me quietly.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Eighteen year old punk rock girl Hotaru and twenty two year old girly girl Marionette were two girls, out to explore the world.They go to a casino for Hotaru's birthday.Marionette feels like she can't be here for who she is, but Hotaru feels quite the opposite.When they meet the bartender, the manager and the owner of the casino, business in the casino will get messy.©RarityTime Productions 2018





	Hotaru's Gamble

"Hey, Hotaru, why are you not getting ready for going to a casino for the first time? You need to look your best!" Marionette looked at me, all dressed up in her best clothes. Her bright red hair shimmered with her black ex prom dress. I stared at her sky blue eyes. Her freckles complimented her fair white skin. I looked at myself. I had fair skin just like Marionette and my eyes were the same shade as hers, but my hair was dirty blonde and tied in a ponytail. I had my best clothes on, but I didn't want to be rude about it; I wore a black, white and grey striped shirt and I wore a leather jacket over it. I wore tight jeans and had my blue-grey converse shoes on.  
"Marionette, these are my best clothes and this is the best I can look, darling." I commented about myself. Marionette groaned.  
"But Hotaru, why do you wear such disgusting clothes? You should be out there with the men, not here with your phone and up on the internet with a possibility of paedophiles following your account!" Marionette stared at me.  
"Marion, please; I'm eighteen. I have the choice to vote and gamble now and I'm sure no one will bother me; I'm just a face in the crowd, after all." I told her. Marionette sighed in agreement.  
"You're right. I shouldn't be judging because you're a rock punk and these are your best clothes. You're just a human and we're all special in a way." Marionette smiled at me.  
"Yeah. Let's go." I told her.   
"That's the spirit, Hotaru!" Marionette cheered. I giggled in delight. The nerves and personality of that girl, it's beautiful. 

 

We arrived at the Casino at 8:15PM. I stood outside of the casino itself as Marionette got us £1,000 each.   
"Here, Hotaru." she gave me the £1,000. I looked at her.   
"What do we need this for? We might as well not be in the casino and give this to our parents; they need this money, after all." I told Marionette.   
"That's one out the two to why we're here: One, to get our parents money, and two, it's your birthday, so you might as well try gambling for the hell of it." The last words became menacing.   
"O-okay then?" I questioned under my breath. With this, Marionette opened the doors to the casino. The minute the doors opened- no, the millisecond the door opened, the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes came rushing through mine and Marionette's noses. Marionette coughed and nearly gagged at the smell after ten seconds, but I was fine with it somehow. As I went through the first parts of the casino with Marionette, I had a sudden connection with the casino. I didn't know if it was just me, but I went to ask her anyway.  
"Marion, do you ever get the feeling when you enter a certain place for the first time and you feel like you belong there?" She stared at me.  
"Yeah, I got that feeling when I first entered the principal's office. Why ask?" She asked. I paused for a minute.  
"I feel like I belong here. I feel alive and I feel like myself here." I responded back after a moment, recollecting my words.  
"Interesting. Never knew a friend of mine would feel she belongs in a casino!" She muttered, as if something was up.  
"I was just saying." I told her. As we walked on, we saw a few casino games. I was interested in all of them, but Marionette was only focused on the bar. 

 

We sat down at the bar and saw a woman attending behind the bar. She had fair white skin. She wore a tired expression on her face. She had dark blue eyes, naturally thick crimson hair and she wore a work jacket with the theme of red on it. She wore a light red skirt and wore a white shirt underneath it. There was a little diamond shape on the crest of her work jacket. I looked at the woman. Marionette was the first one to talk to her between us.  
"Hi, yes, please may I have a small bottle of Devil Springs Vodka?" Marionette asked. I stared at her. That's one the strongest alcohol beverages on earth! I looked at the woman and smiled.   
"And please may I have a glass bottle of Diet Coca-Cola?" I asked. The woman smiled and finally spoke. The way she spoke was unexpected, but it happened. She spoke in a low, husky, Southern American Texan accent.   
"Sure thing, girls. That'll be £13.85." She told us. I was about to pay her about £14, but Marionette gave her the £13.85 before I could. I was confused before she randomly said something to me.  
"Here in this casino, kindness is long forgotten. Only the sinful come here, and you, my dear, have made one huge mistake to come here." I didn't know what she meant at all. Before I could say anything, the bartender gave us our bottles.   
"Thank you, miss." I thanked her. The woman smiled and looked at Marionette.  
"Oh, that poor, innocent child, she ain't really like that, is she?" She asked Marion.  
"I'm afraid so." Marionette told the bartender, as if something was up with her. I opened the bottle of Diet Coca-Cola and started drinking it slowly. Marionette on the other hand, poured her bottle into a small glass and drank it from there. I looked at Marionette.  
"Thanks for taking me here, Marion." I thanked her. Marion looked away, obviously being annoyed. I sighed and continued taking a sip out of my bottle.

 

A man dressed up in a black tuxedo, a white shirt, black trousers, neat shoes and a black neck bow walked my way. He had tan skin, light green eyes, black to dark brown hair and was basically what is the definition of a handsome man. He walked to the bar and saw me and Marionette. He noticed how Marionette dressed up in an ex prom dress and I didn't dress up that way at all. He stared at Marionette and walked over to her. I was drinking my Diet Coca-Cola, so I didn't notice the man. I had also brought my phone and headphones with me, so I was listening to my own music through my headphones instead of the music playing in the casino. I looked to my right and saw the man and Marionette. The man had just stopped talking to Marionette and had gone over to me. In a hurry, I took my headphones off and looked at the man nervously. The man looked like he was around twenty one years old. I chuckled nervously. I didn't know how to react.  
"H-hey there. I-I didn't n-n-notice you until n-n-n-now." I told him. The man didn't pay any attention to my words and very quickly, I had noticed he was looking up and down at my figure. I looked at him in concern.  
"Uh, sir, are you alright?" I asked him. The man stopped and looked at me.   
"I'm sorry about that, darlin'," He started speaking to me, "but I think just I met an angel for the first time.~" He leaned towards me and took my left hand very gently. He was still looking at me when he kissed it. A blush crept up my face very quickly.   
"Gifre, would ya not flirt with the girl or anyone that's got boobs with legs at all?" The bartender asked the Gifre character.  
"Penny, I am the manager of this casino; I'm pretty sure I can do what I like." Gifre told Penny, the bartender.  
"Yeah, it don't mean ya should be lusting after anyone. in fact, lustin' after people only gets ya hurt or ya end up in a bad position." Penny told Gifre.   
"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, darling." Gifre scoffed. I watched him leave the scene. Before he left, he winked at me. I didn't know how to react upon what he did. Penny noticed it and groaned in anger and disbelief. Once Gifre left the scene, I was left as nothing but a blushing mess. 

 

"Don't let his charismatic nature fool ya, darlin'. I know ya crushin' over him." Penny noted to me. I looked at her and pulled an expression that showed off confusion. I didn't even have to ask and her response was said right after my expression.  
"That smile and charismatic nature might be able to make others and yaself fall in love, but I tell ya this honey, but he's not a guy ya should be messin' with, but then again, there's the owner and by hell, ya do not wanna fuck about with her." I stared at her, bewildered. I drank the rest of my Diet Coca-Cola in one go.  
"Wait, so about the owner?" I asked. Penny took a moment to phrase her words.  
"Well, about the owner of this here casino..." She paused before continuing. "... she ain't the nicest person. Basically good at anythin' but horse racing. Slot machines, eh, not her best, but she's better than I was, and I am pretty good at it. Roulette, she'll rock at it. Pool tables, she'll win, no bets taken. Dice and card games, need I say more? And don't even get me started on any type of poker with her. And you think she cheats, well, she don't. She may be mean, but she plays fairly and she don't condone cheatin' in this casino, either." It took me a few seconds before coming up with one of the worst strings of any type of sentences I've ever said in my life.  
"So you're saying that a majority of the people in this casino are thots and people who are basically so sinful that even if they joined the Christian religion, they'd still burn in hell despite their many attempts to cleanse themselves? Is that what I'm getting here?" I asked Penny. Marionette stared at me, eyeing me for my off language. Penny was taken aback by this, but responded.  
"Yes, that is the case. I'm surprised ya didn't let that add up the moment ya got into this godforsaken casino." She told me, suddenly pointing towards Marionette, coughing. I didn't even bother to speak.  
"I'm going to play some games." I told Marion and Penny. Penny shrugged, but Marion seemed a tad bit panicked.  
"Hotaru... No... Don't do this..." Marion hiccupped between her pauses as she started getting drunk when she should've been drunk when she took that first glass of that vodka.  
"Eh, do what ya please; I ain't ya mother." Penny told me. I walked off to play a casino game.

**Author's Note:**

> For about a week it two, I've been writing this mainly because I'm lazy and I have nothing to do. Weirdly enough, I should be finishing PinkTale back on Quotev, but I feel way more interested writing this more than anything for some reason.


End file.
